


The World Can't Stop Us

by BlackRoses (AceOnIce)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Developing Relationship, Don't Like Don't Read, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fraternities & Sororities, Isabelle knows what's happening, Just Spanking, Kinda, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Student Isabelle Lightwood, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, because it's in public, jfc someone help me, kind of, not sexy spanking, oof okay here we go, professor jace wayland, professory clary fray, the other people don't, the sex is between Jace and Clary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/pseuds/BlackRoses
Summary: Clary never expected to be here, watching the secret ongoings of a sorority club with her husband. With Jace's hand under her skirt, and her eyes trained on the gorgeous Isabelle Lightwood as she punishes her charge, Clary loses herself in the best way.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Kinda - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	The World Can't Stop Us

**Author's Note:**

> Basically that one scene from "Professor Marston and the Wonder Women" that I'm never going to forget, but make it Clary/Jace/Izzy (Clacebelle?). Super porny. Please read the tags before reading.
> 
> Title is a quote from the movie.

Clary’s hands wrap around the stair-railings, tight enough for twinges of pain to go through her palms. It keeps her grounded.

Her husband of five years kneels beside her, both of them hidden in the dark stairwell, watching over the sorority meeting with a morbid sort of curiosity.

It feels wrong to be observing in secret, most of the sorority being oblivious to their presence. Of course, there was wan exception. The woman who’d invited them to the meeting. Isabella Lightwood.

Gorgeous, fiery, brilliant Isabelle Lightwood. One of Jace’s top grad students who’d been working with them on a research project for the last two months. There had been more than a few times where Clary had imagined kissing her, holding her, touching her, running her hands through Izzy’s dark locks. All sorts of inappropriate thoughts that she shouldn’t have been harboring for a student, regardless of the fact that Isabelle wasn’t one of _her_ students.

Clary wasn’t sure exactly how an innocent research project had led them to this moment, but, despite all of her reservations about the morality of the situation, she can’t regret it.

The sorority leader, a short woman with dark hair, instructs Isabelle to punish her charge, her sorority sister, for something Clary had missed, too caught up in her own thoughts.

She sees the way Izzy’s eyes dart towards the stairs, for barely a second, not long enough that anyone who wasn’t looking would notice. Then Isabelle spurs into action, taking a seat in the middle of the room, gesturing for her charge, a nervous looking blonde girl by the name of Lydia, forward.

Lydia moves hesitantly at first, only to round her shoulders and speed up when she’s reprimanded by the sorority leader. Clary tells herself she’s watching only in _purely academic_ fascination as Lydia kneels by Isabelle’s side, leaning over Izzy’s lap, pressing her stomach to the other girl’s legs. Waiting to be spanked, Clary realizes with an uncomfortable arousal simmering in her stomach.

A heart-shaped paddle is handed to Izzy who takes it with another furtive glance at the stairs. Clary forces her gaze away to glace at Jace. She isn’t surprised to find him focused entirely on the scene in front of them. She can’t blame him. She barely lets her eyes wander for a second before she’s drawn back to watching Izzy.

The first smack of the paddle against the soft material of Lydia’s dress has Clary’s breath catching in her throat. The sound alone would be enough to have Clary on edge, but watching _Isabelle_ be the one to deliver it? Ever confident, Izzy doesn’t waver, her face emotionless. Clary can’t pretend she isn’t aroused. She wants to be the one kneeling over Isabelle’s lap, waiting with anticipation for the next painful smack of the paddle— even as the thought make her cheeks flame as bright red as her hair.

She’s momentarily distracted between the second and third hits by a strong hand on her leg, slipping just the hem of her skirt. She turns to give Jace a warning glare, still not untwining her fingers from the railing. She needs the hold now more than ever.

Jace raises an eyebrow, a hint of a question in his blue eyes. Before Clary can even think of how to answer it, his hands is sliding up her thigh, trailing a teasing touch that has her breathing suddenly off kilter. She doesn’t make a move to stop him as he presses the tips of two fingers to the fabric of her panties, a teasing, barely-there touch. The sharp sound of the third slap has Clary jolting, unintentionally rocking into Jace’s touch, and she has to bite her lip to keep back the sound that threatens to fall from her lips.

With her attention back on Isabelle, Jace becomes emboldened, fingers sliding beneath her underwear with a clear purpose. She knows she could stop him, pull away, _leave—_ if she really wanted to. She doesn’t.

She’s horrified at herself for it— or she would be if she could spare a thought not dedicated to either Jace or Isabelle— but her arousal sky rockets, knowing how precarious this is. Anyone could glance up and see them. Though it’s unlikely they’d be able to see exactly what was happening, the thought that they might be caught brings out a side of Clary she hadn’t previously known she possessed.

And, as if she’s somehow heard Clary’s thoughts, that’s when Izzy happens to look up again,. Her eyes are wide, lined in dark kohl, and she meets Clary’s gaze with a clear intention in her expression.

The next time she brings the paddle down, Clary can see the intrigue on Isabelle’s face, in the curve of her brow. Jace’s fingers press against Clary’s clit, no longer teasing, but rubbing circles with a clear goal. Pleasure races up her spine, fueled further by the way Izzy is staring at her, like she wants to have Clary over her lap as badly as Clary wants to be there. She can almost feel herself pressed against Izzy’s legs, desperate for her touch.

Without conscious thought, Clary rolls her hips, pressing into Jace’s touch. Her heart is speeding beneath her chest, with the fear of being caught and the arousal she’s given up fighting. She’s so close now, her husband knowing exactly how to touch her to get her off quickly— as time is clearly of the essence.

Jace’s presses harder, rubbing firm circles, and fire courses through Clary’s veins. Clary is entranced by the image below her, Izzy’s eyes focused solely on her now, a glazed look in her features. The feeling of being watched, by Isabelle Lightwood, no less, has her quivering under Jace’s skilled fingers.

It’s the sharp crack of the paddle that has Clary pressing against Jace as her pleasure crests, mouth open in a silent moan.

The moment the pleasure starts to fade, Clary is faced with the reality of what she’s done. She yanks away from Jace.

Lydia’s punishment appear to be finished. Isabelle is returning the paddle to the sorority leader while Lydia stands, her cheeks pink.

Clary doesn’t wait to see what happens next, overcome with shame and desire. She turns and flees.


End file.
